


Red

by MadameBaggio



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idiots that don't communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Matt and Jess get caught in the rain.They argue.Then something else happens...
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a thirsty bitch, I saw a gif with Matt… I felt like Jess would appreciate it as much as I did.
> 
> Don’t worry about plot here. Honestly.
> 
> In case you’re wondering… SMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! Like a lot of smut, naughty words, clothes flying off, all the she bang.

“Put me down here.” Jess grumbled once they reached her office.

Matt was considering just dropping her to the floor just to prove a point, but he was raised better than that. He lowered her on the ratty couch.

The rain was still falling hard outside and the floor of Jess’ apartment was wet with their footprints. Matt was sure that if he stood in any spot he’d create his own puddle.

“Let me check your ribs.” He asked, kneeling in front of her.

“There’s no need.” She pushed his hands away. She took of her jacket and leaned back on the couch.

Matt took a deep breath in. “You’re breathing in shallowly. It’s because of pain, isn’t it?”

“I’ve had cracked ribs before. I’m just winded.” She insisted. “Can’t your super senses tell you that?”

Matt sighed. “I don’t know why I still bother.”

“Because you have a savior complex, and keeps forgetting I’m not a damsel in distress.” Jess bit back.

Matt had to control his desire to throw something back at her. Jess was difficult, but he knew it was born of a desire to protect herself. She didn’t like letting people in, she was scared of what could happen if she did.

He got it, he really did. But some days were harder than others. Sometimes he could roll with her sarcasm and hard words, and not let them affect him. He knew it had nothing to do with him in particular. But other days…

When he was so fucking worried about her -like now -and she was still trying to act like she could care less… It were those moments that got to him, even if they shouldn’t.

Their relationship had been complicated since he’d come back from the dead. Jess had put a wall between them, and it seemed impossible to break through it. Only after talking to Claire he understood it a bit better; Jess had held the elevator once the cable was broken, but she’d had to let it go. She felt guilty for stranding him down there.

That helped him in understanding why she wanted to stay away from him, so he just became present. He went to her for help with cases, invited her for drinks and tried talking to her. Eventually, he got past a few of her defenses and things seemed to be going okay.

Then she turned around and put new defenses there.

Matt considered if he was pushing too much. Maybe she really didn’t want to be close to him, and he was being no better than the fuckers who’d used her before.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” He spoke softer. “It’s no bother. I care about you, Jess.”

“Don’t…” She pressed her lips together. “Don’t care about me.”

“Why?” He demanded.

“Because you’ll get disappointed.”

He didn’t dare touching her without permission, so he put his hand on the couch, near her thigh. “I won’t.” He straightened himself, so he his face was more level with her despite their positions. “Don’t sell yourself short, Jess.”

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about, counselor.”

“For…” He pressed closer, her knees on his middle were the only thing preventing him from coming closer still. “I know you, and I’m still here. Let me in.”

“So it’ll hurt more when you realise what a screw up I am and leave?” She scoffed. “No.”

“I’m not leaving.” He insisted. “And you’re calling yourself a screw up? Must I remind you which one of us…”

He didn’t get to remind her of anything, because Jess opened her legs, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in. Matt lost his balance and fell forward, his lips landing on Jess’s. It was clearly no accident on her part, because she was actually kissing him, hand still firmly wrapped around his tie.

Matt had one second to think this all through, then Jess’ free hand was cradling his face and she bit his lower lip, and…

Matt gave up on thinking. His hands went to her hips, pulling her tighter against him. He kissed her back, then pulled back teasingly. Jess growled at him and pulled his back, open mouthed and eager.

Jess pulled at his tie, this time trying to get it undone. Matt decided to be useful by getting rid of his jacket. It was soaking wet, so it was a bit hard to take off -specially since Jess didn’t seem willing to let go of his mouth -but then it was left on a wet heap on the floor.

Jess had defeated his tie, and finally realised she’d have to let go if she wanted to take off her own clothes.

She pulled her tank top off, groaning in frustration when the wet fabric gave her a hard time. Matt didn’t help, because he took the opportunity to drop kisses to her collarbone, his fingers travelling her back, until they reached the clasp of her bra.

“Your shirt.” Jessica spoke as she discarded her tank top and bra.

Matt grabbed at his own shirt and pulled, making the buttons fly in all directions. Jessica -who was opening her jeans -paused to gape at him. “That was hot.” She admitted.

Matt snorted as he threw his shirt over his shoulder. They started getting more urgent in their quest to get rid of clothes, so he helped her out of her boots while she shimmied out of her jeans and panties.

Once Jess was completely naked, she pushed Matt, making him fall on his ass, then she lowered herself from the couch on his lap.

Matt’s hand fisted her hand and he brought her mouth back to his, because he wanted more of it, of her. His other hand grabbed her ass and squeezed, as her hands got busy with his belt.

Once Jess overcame the obstacles on her way, she shoved her hand down his pants and grabbed his cock. Matt groaned into Jessica’s mouth and she sucked on his lower lip. Turnabout’s fair play, so Matt cupped her cunt, his middle finger circling her entrance.

Jessica’s forehead fell on Matt’s shoulder, her hand squeezing him harder. “I swear to God, Murdock…”

“What?” He challenged, dropping a kiss to her breast, licking a lost droplet of water, before closing his lips around her nipple and sucking.

Jessica moaned huskily, her hips moving on their own. “I’m gonna kill you.” She promised, breathless.

Matt’s chuckle was strangled, as her hand moved on him. “Can’t have that.”

He slipped a finger inside her cunt and Jessica kissed him again with a vengeance. He pumped his fingers into her, and he could feel how close she was, but Jess suddenly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Fuck me already, Murdock.” She demanded.

They pulled at his pants, just enough to free his cock. Jess once again wrapped her hand around him, but instead of hurrying up, she slowed way down. She rubbed her cunt against his cock, their breaths mingling, their skin wet either by rain water or sweat.

Matt cupped her nape and pecked her lips. “Take me.” He asked, whispering as if the moment was sacred.

Jessica sunk on him, throwing her head back, moving her hips slowly, taking him in her. Matt grabbed at her, wondering if she’d have bruises from his grip or if they’d disappear quickly.

She threw her arms around his neck as she moved her hips up and down, riding him, always harder and faster than before.

Matt put his hands on her waist only to help her move, and let Jess decide how she wanted it. Their kisses got messier the higher their pleasure climbed up, more a clash of teeth and tongues than a proper kiss.

“Matt.” Jess called, her hips moving furiously, her arms clinging to him as if her pleasure depended on it. 

“I’m here, Jess.” Matt promised her. “I’m here.”

He let his hand get in between then, his thumb circling clit. It didn’t take much more to make her come. She clamped down on his as she came, but she didn’t stop moving for a second and in no time at all, Matt followed her.

They clung at each other, a heavy lethargy following their climax. Matt held Jessica against his chest, as she deflated over him.

It was only then that he noticed it was still raining. There were clothes -wet clothes -all over the apartment, he was still wearing pants, they had a mess between them, since they hadn’t worn a condom -Matt couldn’t even believe he’d forgotten that -and yet…

He could feel Jess’ breath on his neck, her heartbeat coming down as time passed, her body sated and warm. At the moment, he couldn’t care less about the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @madamebaggio
> 
> And requests are open there, so... ;)


End file.
